The Stranger Isn't So Strange
by x-2TheGrave-x
Summary: Mekhena has been living in the forest for two years after her town had been demolished by unknown forces. Only her fading sanity keeps her stable. Mekhena meets a stranger, who indroduces himself as not a stranger, but as an escape.


_**The Stranger Isn't So Strange**_

_**A.N: Okay, This is the first chapter to the Resurrection series. I'll try to post as soon as possible, but it's not easy with dial-up. XD**_

_**Anyway. 'Ere we go. Please review!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Cloud. Square Enix does. But you know, who would want to own him anyway. It's Final Fantasy, right? See, that means that THE 40 YEAR OLDS get to own 'em. Aw well..._**

Mekhena Raven Disaster had been 13 when her hometown, Makkrin, was destroyed. It was entirely wiped out- literally. It was as if it had never existed.

After that, Mekhena lived in the forest of Nightflown for 2 years. In those two years, only one person had found her. That person never returned back home.

Two years later, a stranger came to her forest, uninvited. This is the story, and this is what happened from that point on. This is, Resurrection.

Mekhena looked off toward the rising sun, her silver eyes glinting in the light. She lowered her gaze to her boots as she tucked her knees under her chin. She sighed heavily and rubbed her forearm where the blade had opened the muscle. Scar tissue had begun forming already.

She pulled her hood over her head as the sun threw a powerful glow across the lake. It was sunrise.

Her long, raven black hair had fallen in front of her eyes. Her fangs were hidden behind her delicate lips.

Mekhena twisted onto her knees and leaned forward, arching her back painfully as large, black, feathered wings sprouted from her shoulder blades, ripping through her charcoal-colored cloak.

She stood up and quickly ran into the forest behind her, wanting to get out of the sunlight. She smiled grimly as she reached some shade.

_**'How can they keep me now, I wonder... the stupid humans will try to kill me...'**_

She turned toward a large oak tree and narrowed her eyes, sensing a presence nearby. Turning her back to the tree, she sat down, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

Cloud moved away from the trunk, rejoicing silently that the woman had not seen him. He Gracefully leaped from the tree limb, landing on the ground softly, his footsteps silent. He moved toward a patch of light that shone through the thick foliage, the rising sun casting a glow across his face, illuminating his sky blue eyes.

As a soft breeze swept through the forest, his golden bangs fell across his vibrant eyes. He swept aside the lock of hair and smiled toward the golden rays, his lengthy shadow cast behind him.

Mekhena woke suddenly, feeling the presence draw nearer. She shifted her gaze toward the lake, seeing a figure in the rising sunlight. Hissing quietly, she stood up and quickly stepped toward the figure, grabbing its arm and pulling it beneath a tree. She moved in after it, folding her wings tightly against her body. She looked up into the figure's face and saw that it was a man, with beautiful, golden hair and a particularly large sword in its sheath across his back.

She backed away a few paces and bowed her head, hoping that he didn't catch her face. The man asked, "Why did... What is your name?"

Mekhena raised her eyes slightly, but remained silent. The man scratched his head. "Well, mine is Cloud. Don't you speak?"

Mekhena stared into the man's eyes, astonished at how blue they were.

"Yes," she mumbled quietly as Cloud's eyes searched her face for some show of emotion. She put in quietly, "You won't find anything."

The man's expression was puzzled as he raised a brow. He lowered his eyes, taking in the rest of her body. His gaze lingered on her sword, Onijyo, feeling a slow, drumming aura radiating off of it.

Mekhena placed her hand on Onijyo's hilt, slightly uncomfortable under his stare. Cloud noticed this and he looked back up to her face. "Can I get your name now?" he asked quietly.

A grim smile twitched at the corners of Mekhena's lips. She briskly turned on her heel and darted out from beneath the tree. Cloud ran out after her, calling for her to come back.

Mekhena quickly flitted through the forest, losing Cloud from the sudden burst of speed.

Cloud tried to rush after her, but lost sight of her after a few seconds. He didn't want to admit it, but his mind did it anyway, with a loud, '**_Damn! That woman is fast...'_**

Mekhena ducked her head slightly as she entered a candle-lit cave. She seated herself opposite of a large candle and pulled her shoulder bag off over her head. She knelt on the ground, quickly grabbing a rat. She broke its neck and dug her nails into its thighs, attaching the rat to her mouth. Her fangs slid out and punctured the rat's neck and she drained it of blood.

After that small snack, she threw it to the side, onto the pile of rotting animal carcasses. The freshly-harvested blood snaked through her body, healing the gouge in her forearm.

Cloud finally spotted the cave and dove into a nearby ditch, behind a cluster of tiny evergreen trees. He peered past the opening of the cave and caught sight of the woman. He narrowed his eyes, catching a glimpse of her face. It was sickly pale, too pale, even for that woman, whose face was as pale and cold as snow.

Her eyes were half-closed and her skin, flushed. Sweat was beading on her forehead.

Cloud furrowed his brow with worry as he stood up and started toward the cave.

Mekhena glanced toward the mouth of the cave, hearing shuffling noises. She caught the scent of the man and stood up. She quietly slipped into a crevice, hoping the man didn't see her in her hiding place.

The man entered the cave, and began looking around, speaking quietly. Urging her to come out. Urging her to let him help her.

'**_Sorry, human... You're merely a disturbance to my life in Hell.'_**

Mekhena began to feel slightly dizzy and she took a step forward, trying to steady herself. The candle light danced across her face, blinding her. She stumbled forward a few feet, moving away from her hiding spot. She twisted backwards to try to regain her balance.

It didn't seem like she was falling, but, then it did, when she moved her legs too sharply, scraping them against a rock.

The man rushed forward.

Cloud knelt beside the woman and lifted her up. He glanced at her face, seeing that she had already passed out. His gaze lingered on her closed eyelids. Taking in a sharp breath, he stood and exited the cave.

Nearing a tree, he gently set the woman down at the base of the trunk, propping her up against it. Cloud searched through his pockets and pulled out a vile containing a lime-green substance. He opened the woman's mouth slightly with his thumb and poured some of the liquid past her lips. He waited a few moments as she began trembling.

Mekhena's eyes snapped open. She quickly looked around, then stopped, raising her eyes to the man. She saw his expression soften considerably, the worry vanishing from his eyes. She tilted her head, silently questioning Cloud.

Cloud laughed and held out a hand. She reached out and grabbed it, letting him help her up.

They both moved away from the tree.

Mekhena shot a sideways glance at Cloud, hoping he knew what she was thinking. She didn't want to speak more than she needed to.

Cloud stared at her, catching her glance. He laughed quietly. "I helped you because I can't stand suffering. I can watch it, but not stand it. But... Anyway,.. What did you do? How did you become ill in such a short span of time?"

Mekhena looked at him, and then quietly answered, "I made a mistake. I didn't protect myself." (A.N.: HAH. No, it doesn't deal with condoms and sex.)

Cloud blinked and shook his head in confusion. "And what mistake would that be?"

She looked away. "I... My clan leader, my brother... He made me into this... and I didn't fight back..."

"Made you into what?" came the hushed question from Cloud.

"A dougen. Baihkren, my brother, he has two physical bodies, though only one mind. One of them is demon, the other, vampire.

"He infected my body with his vampiric blood. Then he transferred half of his demonic powers." As Mekhena said this, she ducked her head to avoid the man's watchful gaze.

Cloud stared at her, puzzled.

"But... How… Did that make you ill..?"

Mekhena sighed, and after a moment's pause, began speaking again. "I have caged in me, some unknown force. Power. I know this sounds childish, but... It wants me to... hurt people... When I shut that cage, it becomes angry… It does things to my body to weaken me, so I would kill someone or something to restore that strength... If I can't be weakened anymore, it takes over. It locks me up inside the cage."

Cloud placed his hand on her shoulder.

She sighed away, hissing quietly.

It's okay... I'm sorry... I didn't..." He let the sentence hand in the air as he dropped his arms to his sides.

Mekhena widened her eyes.

**_'Maybe... he can help me...'_**

She pulled off her hood, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

Cloud stared at her, his eyes moving across her face.

Mekhena drew back, uncomfortable, and he dropped his gaze to the ground, muttering an apology, and then began talking about how forgetful he was when it came to women in distress. (A.N.: Poor Tifa.)

"Mekhena," she said quietly.

Cloud looked back at her, slightly confused.

"My name is Mekhena."

A smile dawned on his face, but before he could react further, she turned around and disappeared into the shadows.

_**A.N: Okiie. R&R pleaaase. And no flames. If there were rain, there'd be even less flames. But the weather don't call for it...**_


End file.
